


The Alcove

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Apologies, Awkward Romance, Complete, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, POV Draco Malfoy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad Draco Malfoy, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Draco's been trying to find a way to get Hermione alone, a chance leads to a conversation which might lead to something...Another prompt not picked up by the 1000 followers of @scdramione on Tumblr I thought I'd write anyway.Using @badwolfjedi's pic <3
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	The Alcove

She was a bossy little thing, right from the first time I met her, aged twelve. My mates crowded around her, and she cowered as they threw insults at her. I knew the first time I pushed them back and told them to lay off her that my fate was sealed. I was in love with Hermione Granger and there was nothing anyone could do about it. She was in my head, my mind, my bloody heart from then, however much she drove me crazy with her know it all attitude. Things changed as her attitude to me changed. 

She had friends, Potter and the Weasel, as did I, but somehow, I found time to seek her out, to watch her. I suppose it was my fault, the taunting and name calling, the bullying over her blood status came easily as I did as I was taught at home by my father. Somehow joining in with my fellow snakes made life easier, but it never felt right.

Things changed in sixth year, my home life had gone to shit; things like that happen when a megalomaniac resides in your ancestral home; and I was terribly afraid. The things I'd seen terrified me and I was worried Granger would be the first muggleborn target of the Dark Lord. Watching her when she wasn't looking was no longer an option, I had to act, to see she understood what was coming. Unrequited love be damned, if I didn't at least try then I might as well die with her. I knew I had to try to at least make friends with her, to find some way to get her to trust me.

I had my first opportunity and hid behind a suit of armour one evening as Peeves patrolled the hall ready to prank any poor student who passed. Spotting her walking with a pile of books, I grasped her arm and pulled her to my chest and out of sight as he hovered above her with a custard tart he'd stolen from the great hall. 

"You scared the shit out of me!" She'd screeched, almost getting us caught. 

"We aim to please, Granger. " 

She kicked me in the shin with her heel and struggled. "Don't touch me!"

"Oi, you little...ugh...you try to do someone a bloody favour! Keep your sodding voice down or he'll hear us and then we'll both be for it." I hissed in her ear, wincing in pain as I placed my hand over her mouth, holding her to me. She trembled as I took in her scent, it was just like sweet apple pie and vanilla. Totally edible. Distracted, it was too late when I realised, we'd been caught. the poltergeist slammed the pie over my head, and it fell in chunks to the floor and down my robes as she let out a tinkling laugh.

"I want to say thanks, but you then deserved that so much, I just can't help laughing." She sneered with a cynical laugh. It was unlike her, but I couldn't blame her, it's not often your childhood bully leads an attempt to save you.

True, there was no love lost between us and my attempt at saving this damsel was obviously a lost cause. 

"You'd rather be covered in pie then? I do apologise for assisting you." I walk away wiping custard from my face. "You're welcome, Granger. You know, you don't need to be such a bitch about it." I purse my lips. Shit. I've fucked this up already with my big mouth. 

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she shuffles her feet. I hear her muttering to herself.

"I must be off my head, or at least out of my mind," she speaks to herself but takes a few tentative steps forward. "I apologise, thank you, it's weird that you tried to save me from the scary custard pie, but I appreciate it." 

She lifts her wand and scourgifys me clean. I know, I know, I could've done it myself but where's the fun in that? "You're welcome Granger." I pause, drinking in her expression. She's uncertain and a look of unguarded wonder flashes over her face. It disappears as quickly as it arrives.

I nod and continue on my way. 

"Malfoy." She calls out from behind me and I pause. "I-I...um, would you like to study together, I know a place near Gryffindor dorms, an alcove with a desk, hidden by a tapestry..." 

She halts as if she's waiting for a verbal assault, a myriad of expressions crossing her face, the last one tells me she thinks herself an idiot for asking. Of course, she expects me to ask why I'd agree to such a thing, why I'd accompany her, a mudblood, anywhere. But she didn't know how bad things were for me, she couldn't. 

"It's just, I've noticed how tired you've looked this term...um, and you're not studying, I've never see you in the library..." she tails off and looks at the floor, hefting her bag up onto her shoulder and kicking her shoe at a flagstone.

She knows. I should've realised she'd notice my desperation over anyone else. Even my own house doesn’t understand. I thought out of anyone they'd know how hard it's been for me. Even Pansy's been avoiding me. Theo tries, as does Blaise and I know they're there for me but I've been living inside my own head so much the only saviour I could see was her, Granger, because she knows how it is to be an outsider to some degree and much of that was my fault. I once thought about approaching Potter but fuck that for a game of Quidditch. Thoughts of her berating me rush through my head. 

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent.”

“Don’t you dare call Hagrid pathetic; you foul — you evil little cockroach!!” 

That punch was the first physical contact I'd ever had with a girl and she was so glorious with it. That was when I realised, I wanted to be by her side. How can I explain everything now, I just can’t? There's too much to say, too many apologies to make and I know she'd turn her back on me before the words tripped over my tongue. 

"Somewhere quiet might be nice. Things have been..." I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck with the heel of my hand. "I'm just so tired." I admit. 

Her eyes light up and she grins. "Alright then, let’s go." 

She's filled with her trademark determination as she strides towards me and I admit I'm a little terrified of what might happen next. I start as I feel her warm hand grasp mine, letting out a feminine yip as I'm dragged along the halls like she might yank one of her friends. I can't believe this is happening and I thank every one of the gods the other Slytherins are still at dinner in the great hall.

Arriving at our destination, she shoves the tapestry aside and I feel lost as her hand releases mine. I grunt with an outgoing rush of breath as she pushes me against the wall, her wand at my throat and her eyes blazing. 

"I'm not a push over, not by any means, don't forget that." Her eyes dart from side to side as if she's trying to read my intentions. "I'm trusting you against my better judgement."

"Err, yeah, alright, no need to be so heavy with the wand." I notice how the sconces flicker behind her highlighting the cinnamon flecks in her irises and the chestnut hues of her hair. I've dreamed of this for years, having her so close I could reach out and touch her. Breathing in and out rapidly I smell mint and pumpkin juice on her breath. Sucking my lower lip into my mouth for a moment, I let it spring free. "I get it, Granger, I'm happy to leave if you're feeling uncomfortable, after all, it wasn't you who was dragged here like a first year to the hospital wing after their first flying lesson." I raise my eyebrow. 

She looks perplexed and withdraws her wand an inch. I rub my throat. "You're not playing with me, are you? You want to study? I want to, I just need to know the truth, that you're not just here to torment me."

"Torme....what?" The stupid comment rushes out of my mouth before I can check it. I clasp her hand, her look of shock causes me to shake my head. "No. No that's not it, I'm here because I want to be." 

She removes her hand, shaking it like I've burned her as she moves to the table and takes a seat. 

"Are you going to stand there all night then?" 

She doesn't look at me but still seems to find a way to berate me anyway. I pull out a chair. The small room feels claustrophobic as she opens several texts and splays them over the desk. It's not the space, it feels too crowded for us two but it's her scent, musky with a hint of parchment that I smell, and it overwhelms me. I pull out the chair opposite her and sit, the wood making a squeak in the small space. "I apologise your high priestess, please do continue." I resort to my usual sarcasm because I don't know what else to say.

Her eyes warn me not to continue in that vein.

"This is just you and me, Malfoy, so cut the crap."

"Then tell me why." My eyes flicker up to hers. 

She clasps a bunch of her hair in her hand like a ponytail, twisting it into a knot and wrapping a band around the messy bun, revealing her exquisite neck. She's blushing, or she's too hot, I can't tell but the blotches begin at her cheeks and travel to the top button of her blouse. She meddles with her quill, setting her parchment down and smoothing it flat before taking several deep breaths.

"In the spirit of true honesty, I wanted to stay away from you...I thought it was for the best to taunt you, you know? If I did then I would never have to admit I needed someone to be kind to me, needed you." I bow my head, clenching my fists and darting a glance at her. Her lips are drawn tight and her eyelashes flicker.

"I apologise, Malfoy, I think this might be too much. P-perhaps it was a mistake." Her chair scrapes against the stone floor as she rises, her hand hesitating before she begins to gather her books. 

I watch her pick up the tombs and place them in her satchel. "Granger." She ignores me and carries on packing her bag. "Granger." I try once more. She's attempting to shove the last book inside her bag and she's struggling with the clasp. "Hermione, please, I don't want you to go, not yet." I place my hand gently over hers. "I'm sorry if I was too honest, I don't know how else to be. Tell me what you want me to say."

"Really? I should tell you what I want you to say? Ugh! I never know what you're thinking, Malfoy, never know what nasty thing you'll do next. I brought you here because you wanted peace." She lets out a sob. "I want it too, but it would be nice to have someone who understands. It seems I was wrong." Turning her head, she tries to yank her hand away as I grasp it in mine.

"And you get that from where? A five-minute conversation in a room behind the dustiest tapestry I've ever seen. Don't you have questions, I thought that was why we were here?" I'm hoping I won't drive her away; I don't want her to feel hurt or trapped by our interaction. I release her hand but place mine flat on the table as she pulls hers away, nursing it at her chest. "Don't go." I whisper. 

A look of indecision crosses her face. She wants to run, and I want to run too rather than face her questions, it's for the best, I suppose.

"I didn't think you'd want to touch me, I thought you'd think I was beneath you." She looked at her trembling hands and then to my fingers splayed on the desk as I leaned against it. "I wanted to have a prepared speech, to tell you how shitty you made me feel, but now you're here I'm lost for words." She covers her face with templed hands and sighs.

My pointer finger beats against the table as I try to work out what to say next. My stomach is on the verge of giving me another view of my dinner, or what little I'd eaten of it. "Then I'm sorry, I need you, I need to have someone intelligent enough to keep me focussed." I'd never given much thought to how she and I might come together or if it was even a possibility. I want her but I always thought she wouldn't want me. Fuck she doesn't want to be needed for her mind. "Though it's more about you than your mind." I look up and she ducks her head with a blush. "I'm sorry I ever said your hair was bushy or taunted you about your teeth." I shake my head with an outgoing breath. "Hermione, you look as beautiful now as the day I first saw you in first year." I blurt.

"Huh, now I know you're lying." She lifts the tapestry to exit, holding a book in her hand.

"Then how can I make you believe it?" I stand before her, my fingers itching to cup her face.

She drops her bag and issues a challenge. "We both deserve a decent future, however badly we've treated each other. If you want that, ignore your distractions and hit the books, get some sleep and eat, become your old self, that's how you can make me believe you're honest enough to make that statement. Tell someone about the dreams that haunt you Draco, because you look like shit. I'll be in the library at 7am at the usual table to study or talk, your decision. Don't worry about Harry and Ron, they'll be comatose until midday on a Saturday, just like the rest of the school." She huffs in amusement. 

I feel her hand cup my face, her thumb strokes my cheek. "You are as gorgeous too, if not more; but I need more than a pretty face. Like you said..." she turned to walk away, "I fancy a mind too." 

Flabbergasted, I wonder if she means she fancies me and my brain. I stand with the tapestry in my hand, watching her walk away.

"Oh, and Malfoy," she turns and winks over her shoulder, "A mind is mega hot."


End file.
